Behind Parapets of Paper and Stone
by JamShambleton
Summary: Multi-chapter AU in which Charles works part-time at a library while studying in New York to become a professor and he meets a handsome German architect who is doing the same. But could the two have something... more in common? Rated T for later.


First story ever yay. Everyone still has their powers because things are more fun that way. I edited it but if you see anything I missed, let me know; I hate bad grammar.

Well... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Charles gazed around the crowded bookshop and sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his already tousled hair.

"Something the matter, Charles?" asked Raven as she leaned against the check out counter while idly flipping through a magazine.

"Just tired," he replied with a light smile.

"If you say so," she said as she morphed her fingernails to a bright orange that matched that of the model's on the page.

"Raven," Charles chided tiredly, "you know how I feel about you doing that in public."

"Lighten up, Charles. It not like anyone saw."

"You know full well that's not what I-"

Interrupted by Raven's hand suddenly appearing in front of his face as she pretends not to have heard him, "Besides, isn't it a pretty colour?"

"I suppose it does look nice," he conceded. He couldn't help but indulge her even after all these years.

"Now, I need your help with one more thing," she said as she batted her eyes lashes at him.

Knowing the look on her face, he sighed, "All right, go on."

A wide smile spread across her face as she turned around and headed towards the magazine racks to the left of the cash counters, glancing around as though she was looking for something.

Charles raised his index finger to his temple and let his mind wander, careful not to brush Raven's.

As he wove his mind through the crowd, he picked up snippets of thoughts.

_...hope the new Vogue is here._

_This one looks good..._

_She's mad hot. Wonder what's underneath that little skirt..._

Charles was hit with a few disturbing images of his surrogate sister in various positions he'd rather not think about and promptly pulled out of the young man's mind, but not before leaving him with a sudden, splitting headache.

Concentrating once more, Charles dove back in.

Through the flurry of voices and images that were being projected into his mind, Charles picked up on the signal of another mutant in the vicinity. Closing his eyes, he focused on the inner voice of a young man with thick glasses standing awkwardly by the science and technology periodicals. The boy had just taken notice of Raven and was in the midst of an internal conflict.

_...could ask if she needs help... And then what? Sweep her off her feet? As if... But she does look like she's searching for something. Maybe if I just-_

Charles pulled out of the young man's mind and projected into Raven's, _Found one._

_Took you long enough,_ she thought back while pretending to be utterly perplexed by the Home and Garden section. _Which one?_

Charles sent a mental image of the young mutant to her, _Charming fellow, he's been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you for the past five minutes._

_How sweet, _Raven thought back a bit sarcastically, _a socially awkward version of you with glasses._

_He's like us._

Raven became immediately interested, _He's a mutant too?_

_Yes, but he's shy about his mutation, so try to be subtle, for everyone's sake._

_Yeah, yeah, I get it, _she said with an eye roll that Charles could feel, _Now tell me what he likes so that I can start a conversation._

_What happened to him being a socially awkward version of me?_

_Are you gonna help or not?_

Charles pulled out of Raven's mind and delved into the young man's once more finding a love of science, mechanics, running, and a fondness for pop music.

Switching back to Raven, Charles relayed the information to her.

_Wouldn't have pegged him for the athletic type. What's his name._

_Why don't you just ask him yourself?_

_Ugh, fine. Now get out of my head._

Charles laughed to himself as he reeled his mind back in to watch the exchange take place.

Raven walked confidently over to the young man, Hank was his name, and picked up one of the copies of the magazine he held in his hands before turning to him and speaking. Hank, who was so startled that he dropped his magazine, gaped at her like a goldfish with spectacles, but recovered fairly quickly and responded to whatever it was she had said.

Charles watched them chat awhile and then saw Raven look over her shoulder and point at him, Hank followed her gaze and waved. Charles smiled and waved back and then returned his attention to the people milling about the store.

After about ten minutes, Charles felt his back left pocket vibrate with a text message. Pulling out his phone, he saw Raven's picture flashing on the screen and opened the message.

_Going out4 coffee with Hank. Don't w8 up._

Charles smiled and typed out a swift response.

_Be sure to make it home before midnight so you don't get locked out. BE GOOD._

His phone buzzed moments later with Raven's response.

_:P_

Chuckling, he slipped the phone back into his pocket and resumed his post at the register.

After thirty minutes, a young man with floppy red hair and a lopsided grin sauntered up to the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Cassidy, what can I help you with today?" Charles was always happy to see the freckled student.

"Can't a guy visit his favourite professor in training just to say hi?" he replied as he leaned against the counter.

Charles raised an eyebrow at the boy and crossed his arms, "When it's you? No."

Dramatically clutching his chest, the young Mr. Cassidy exclaimed, "Why, Mr. X, I'm wounded."

Just as he was about to continue with more theatrical antics, a hand snuck up behind him and tugged on the collar of his shirt, causing him to stumble back into the broad chest of one Alex Summers.

"Sean, stop messing around," Alex grumbled as he released the shirt from his grasp.

Charles's smile broadened even more at the rare sight of Alex Summers, "Alex, what brings you here today?"

Jabbing his thumb at Sean, he replied, "That idiot fell behind on his studies again and needs some help. I'd do it myself but I have a thesis to revise by tomorrow."

Charles frowned a bit at this information, "Sean, why haven't you been keeping up with your classes?"

"I wasn't my fault," he loudly proclaimed, "That professor can't teach for shit."

Alex smacked his friend upside the head, "Don't make excuses, you just didn't want to do your work."

Sean stared down at his feet like a bashful child and then looked up at Charles with wide, puppy dog eyes.

Charles put on his best stern face, but as Sean's eyes got bigger, Charles's resolve weakened, "All right fine, come around here and I'll help you get sorted out."

The lopsided grin returned to Sean's face as he jogged around the long counter and set his backpack on the table behind Charles.

Alex simply rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's absurdity, "I hope you don't go easy on him, Mr. X."

Charles smiled, "You're welcome to join us as well, Alex. The more the merrier."

Alex glanced at his watch and then at Sean patting a space on the table next to him, "I don't want to miss my bus."

"Nonsense," Charles waved the objection aside, "I can drive you both back to your dorms."

"Well..." Alex began, rocking from side to side.

"I could revise that thesis of yours too, if you'd like."

Alex's head jerked up and he smiled, "Sounds good." He pulled off his messenger bag and tossed at Sean, who caught it with a slight grunt, before vaulting over the counter, carefully avoiding kicking anything.

Charles stumbled back a bit in surprise and huffed out a nervous laugh, "As impressive as that was, please use more conventional methods of travel in the future."

Alex smiled impishly and nodded.

Looking at his watch, Charles realised that he still had three hours until the store closed at ten-thirty. He turned back to the two boys sitting down on collapsible metal chairs, bickering over who was taking up more room on the table and who Charles would help first.

"You only have one thing to turn in, I need him more."

"It's because you didn't do your work that you even need his help at all."

_You know full well that I am perfectly able to offer assistance to the both of you. Now get to work. I shall keep my mind open, so just project to me whenever you need something._

_Yes, sir, _the two thought simultaneously.

Around 8:30, Alex had finished with his thesis and began to assist Sean with copying down notes and study questions, nudging him every time his eyes wandered.

At five minuted to ten, Charles was finishing up with one of the last customers lingering in the store when he felt Sean and Alex projecting.

_Thanks for all the help, Mr. X._

Charles smiled and thanked the customer for his patronage. _You're both welcome. The store closes in a half-hour, feel free to wander around until then._

Once they packed up their belongings, the boys dropped their backpacks underneath the counter at Charles's feet and set off to explore. Sean headed straight for the comic books while Alex headed upstairs to Mystery.

Seeing that there was almost no one left in the store, Charles took the opportunity to pull out the book he was currently reading, Chromosome Abnormalities and Genetic Counselling, as a means to pass the time until closing.

He was so absorbed in the text that he hadn't noticed the man in front of him until the stranger tapped gently on the counter in an attempt to gain the attention of the attractive clerk with startling blue eyes.

Charles jerked up suddenly, "Oh, goodness, I hadn't realised you were there. I'm terribly sorry."

The handsome stranger watched the man fumble about with his book as he searched for his book mark - not that Charles needed it, he just enjoyed having the colourful bit of plastic nestled between the pages, waiting to greet him when he next opened the book. Finally finding the blasted thing, he jammed it into the text and snapped the book shut, offering the stranger his most charming British smile in apology.

"I do apologise for the inconvenience. How may I help you Mr..."

"Lensherr. Erik Lensherr," Erik replied as he offered his hand.

Charles shook it, slightly jealous of Erik's firm, masculine grip.

"Charles Xavier, at your service. Well, then, Mr. Lensherr, what is it you need?"Charles asked with a smile.

Erik simply stared at Charles, not returning the smile.

Charles faltered a bit, "Mr. Lensherr?"

The man snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and spoke quickly, "Sorry, I'm looking for a particular book about Frank Lloyd Wright that my university library doesn't have."

"Are you studying architecture?"

"Yes. I need the book for a thesis and presentation."

"Well," Charles said as he walked around the cashier counter, "let's see if I can help. Now, what is the title of the book you need?"

Erik paused, "I don't know."

Charles frowned a bit but wasn't deterred. He headed off toward the escalators and motioned for Erik to follow.

"Do you know the name of the author?"Charles asked, hoping to narrow his search field.

"Nope." Erik replied, shaking his head.

"Is it a biography, a collection of blueprints, drawings, and designs, or a novel?"Charles inquired somewhat desperately.

"No idea. All I remember is that it's blue with three yellow circles on it."

Charles stopped at the section of books marked as Architecture and rubbed his temples, "Well, let's start with the books by the man himself and see where that gets us."

"Sounds good."

After a solid fifteen minutes of scanning the shelves, Charles had all but given up hope when he spotted a blue book crammed at the back of the shelf as though someone tried to hide it. Standing up on his toes atop a stool that he had gone to grab when he realised that he was too short to get to the top shelf, he reached through the space between the top of the books and the shelf as he tried to wiggle the damned thing free.

With a sharp tug, he pulled the book free, as well as seven other heavy, hard cover books, and let out a cry when he lost his balance trying to catch them. The stool tipped from under his feet and he flailed around for something to grab, finding only air clenched in his hands.

He didn't hit the ground, as he had expected to, instead he felt a strong arm coil around his waist as his back hit a well-muscled chest. Looking up, Charles saw Erik's face staring down at him, piercing green eyes boring into him as he watched.

Erik gazed into the deep blue of Charles's eyes, taking note of how slender the man's waist was and how perfectly the smaller man fit against his chest.

Erik was snapped out of his thoughts by Charles asking him a question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you could please let me down now, Erik."

Erik looked down and realised that he was actually holding Charles a few inches off the ground by his waist, "Sorry, yes, are you all right?" he asked while setting Charles on his feet.

"Thanks to you, I am perfectly unharmed. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Erik stated. Noticing the book Charles held tightly against his chest, he remarked, "You found it. Where was it?"

Charles turned and pointed at the empty space left by the fallen books, "Bloody thing was jammed behind a row of books."

Erik furrowed his brows and frowned, "I could have sworn I put it on a lower shelf."

Charles spun around to face Erik, "Pardon?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, didn't I mention that I was here a week ago and hid the book for when I had money with me to buy it?"

Charles glared at the taller man, but Erik found it adorable so it was quite ineffective, "You hid the book, forgot where it was, and then made me nearly break my neck trying to find it?"

"I'm sorry?"

Charles composed his face into a blank mask and looked Erik up and down before looking at the book in his hands, "I have half a mind not to let you have this."

Erik's face visibly paled, "But I need that book!"

"Perhaps you should have put it on hold like a normal human being instead of hiding it like a child."

Erik's hands balled into fists and the muscles beneath his fitted jeans tightened, Charles saw what was coming and easily dodged as Erik made a lunge for the book.

Having swift reflexes from all his years learning martial arts, Erik spun on his heel, grabbed Xavier's wrists, and pinned him against the bookcase, faces only centimetres apart.

"Hey, Mr. X, you okay- whoa," Sean appeared at the end of the book case with Alex right behind him.

Erik immediately backed up and Charles handed him the book without a word.

Alex broke the stifling silence, "We, uh, heard a yell and came to see what happened."

Charles, regaining his bearings, spoke first, "Yes, that was me. I was trying to reach a book from the top shelf and fell. Erik managed to catch me before any damage was done."

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why he had you pinned—oof!" Sean was silenced by a swift jab to the ribcage from Alex.

This time, Erik spoke up, "Charles banged his head a bit as he fell. I was checking his pupils for signs of a concussion."

Sean and Alex still eyed the man suspiciously.

Erik sighed and pulled out his ID card that read Dr. Erik Lensherr and had a picture of him frowning, plus some other words that the two boys didn't get a chance to read before Erik crammed it back into his wallet.

He looked back and forth between the two boys, "Satisfied?"

The boys nodded in unison, making Charles giggle a bit, a sound which Erik immensely enjoyed.

"Now, if you two could clean up here while I go ring up Mr. Lensherr's purchase, we can leave as soon as I finish."

As the boys brushed past, Charles caught some surface thoughts.

..._like they were gonna kiss._

_Mr. X isn't like that..._

_...no way... just a misunderstanding._

_Looked good together though..._

Charles jumped a bit at the last thought that had come from Alex. Had they really appeared to be so intimate after knowing each other for such a short time? Charles shook the thought from his head and continued to the cash register with Erik.

When they were a safe distance away, Charles asked Erik, "Are you really a doctor?"

Erik looked a bit sheepish as he replied, "Sort of," seeing the questioning look on Charles's face he elaborated, "I have a degree, just not in medicine."

Charles laughed as he went around the counter to stand behind the cash register, "Very clever," he said as he took the book from Erik and scanned it.

"Your total comes to 16.91, would you like a bag?"

"No thanks. _Your eyes are quite beautiful."_

"Thank you," Charles replied with a smile as he hit the button that opened the register.

Erik handed his money over and Charles thought he noticed a slight hesitation, but decided he was being paranoid, and ignored it.

"_Do you frequently play babysitter to those two boys?"_

"No I wouldn't call it babysitting, more like chaperoning. I help them when they have problems with their studies."

"_Sounds like a lot of trouble, if you ask me."_

"Well it certainly helps to keep things interesting."

"_I'll say."_

Chuckling quietly, Charles looked up at Erik and asked, "Will that be all?"

Erik smiled a devilish smile that positively gleamed with predatory mischief, "_I think there's quite a bit more that you aren't sharing, Mr. Xavier."_

Charles's face fell and his heart nearly stopped when he realised that Erik's. Lips. Didn't. Move.

* * *

What'd you think of it? Tell me. I thrive off your attention.


End file.
